How It All Started
by The Devils Sista
Summary: Marik was a new student at Domino High school, Bakura was the easily bothered one, Dark was his amusing cousin and Anna and Sasha were two anime fangirls who loved a show called YuGiOh. What happens when they all meet? Will love bloom? Roleplay story,OC's


Chapter 1

The sun was bright and the birds were singing as a new start to Domino high school was in session. Everyone was back into their usual routine either in the classroom, at their lockers or elsewhere. Though surrounded by her fellow classmates, Sasha couldn't help but sigh as she sat in her English class, waiting for the always late teacher. Paper aeroplanes and spit balls were flying through the room. _'This is what I get for not paying attention in English last year!'_ she mentally screamed as she scanned the surroundings of her classroom.

In front of her was a tall, long, blonde girl with her feet up on the table as she filed her nails. Behind her she could hear a group of guys talking about what was better, Call of Duty or Battlefield. Over in the left corner in front of the blonde girl was a duel taking place between a brunette with gravity defying hair and a goofy blonde guy. The blonde seemed to be losing by the looks of it as she continued to scan the room. In the middle was something she found rather peculiar. In her class were two guys. They both had wild white hair which kinda stuck out a bit. One of them was reading a book of some kind and the other was trying to talk to him. When he realized that the book reader wasn't listening, he snatched the reading utensil out of his hands. This lead to an argument between the two and Sasha got a better look at them. They looked around the same height but Sasha could tell that the book reader was a tad shorter and they both had pale skin. The only noticeable difference between the two was that the taller one had a gold necklace on and that they had different eye colours. The shorter one had dark brown eyes while the other had a deep crimson colour. She watched the two cousins argue about the book for a good ten minutes before a familiar voice rang through her ears.

"So you're in this class too huh? Sweet I have a friend!" a girls voice chimed. She was a normal height and had short brown hair. She sat down at desk next to Sasha and put her bag down with a sigh of relief. Sasha laughed, "Hey Anna! How were the holidays for you?"

"Eh, pretty average I guess. I watched more of that anime you wanted me to watch by the way and I have to say that the sub is WAY better than the dub!" Anna exclaimed.

"I know right! All the card games make it annoying! But the villains in the second season are HOT!" Anna started to laugh before replying, "Did you see the two guys at the front of the class? They look like one of them!"

"I know right!" Sasha sat up and glanced over at the cousins, the shorter trying to grab their book back. "I swear our school is like based off of that anime! I mean we have pretty much all the characters from it here." Anna nodded in approval as a camp voice shouted over the classroom noise.

"Everyone, please get back into your seats. I have an announcement for you all!" And everyone did as they were told, even the two cousins .His smile made the two girls shiver. '_Definitely gay,'_ Sasha thought as someone knocked on the door. "Is the announcement that you're coming out of the closet today Mr Pegasus?" the brown eyed, white haired male called out, deserving laughter and giggles from the entire class.

"If you think you're so funny Mr Dark then you can have a detention." Mr Pegasus smirked as he continued, "Today students, we have a new student at our school and I'd like you to make him feel welcome. Come in!" The door handle turned and people couldn't believe who had walked into the room. The boy was fairly tall, blonde and tanned skinned. His eyes were an intense violet as he shyly made his way to the front of the classroom.

"This is Marik Ishtar everyone. He's come all the way from Egypt and is now coming to our graceful school. I expect you all to give him a good impression about our wonderful school."

"ahhbullshit," Dark pretended to sneeze, earning a high five from his cousin. The teacher just rolled his eyes slightly before smiling at the newcomer once more.

"You can sit right there Marik, next to Bakura." The aforementioned Male groaned as he placed his head into his hand, looking irritated and bored. Anna turned to Sasha who was trying to hide her giggles. "It looks like him!" she whispered as Sasha nodded. Marik just nodded and sat where he was told, pulling out a small notebook from his bag and placing it onto the table. Bakura turned to Marik and said in a low and threatening tone, "Try to converse a conversation with me and expect a sharp knife down your back by lunch." And with that, Bakura had turned back to the board with his usual bored look like nothing ever happened. Marik looked over the male and frowned slightly as Mr Pegasus announced, "Alright, today we're just writing down some notes." This earned a groan from majority from the class.

The lesson dragged on longer than appreciated until the bell signalled for the next class. Marik packed up his things and left the classroom faster than most. He pulled out his timetable and scanned it over when a voice from over his shoulder breathed., "Sooo you have music with me now huh? Nice." Marik jumped as he turned around to see a white haired male facing him with a grin.

"Right, you don't know me, I'm Dark!" He smiled and held out his hand. Marik took it with a small smile and shook it. "I'm Marik, but didn't you just say before that-"

"No that wasn't me, that was my cuz, Bakura." He laughed. "He doesn't like new people as you can already guess but he'll lighten up to you like everyone else." Marik gave a small nod but still looked kind of confused.

"Before you ask no, we're not twins, we're cousins." He eyed the male before snatching the blondes' timetable from him.

"Hey, give it back!" Marik asked as Dark turned away and scanned over the piece of paper.

"Music, drama, cooking, history… Haha sucks to be you! You're in all of Bakuras classes!" he chuckled and gave it back to the blonde, who shoved it into his pocket.

"You're kidding?" He asked but Dark shook his head. "I'll be impressed if you live by the end of the week!" he laughed more menacingly, making Marik feel a little nervous.

"I'm just kidding ya! Come on, otherwise Professor Ziggy is going to get us both into detention!" and so the two ran off towards the music rooms.


End file.
